


Furniture Shopping

by bittersweetwhimsy



Series: I can be the adult in this situation... maybe [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, OCs - Freeform, seungkwan is the kids favorite babysitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetwhimsy/pseuds/bittersweetwhimsy
Summary: Mingyu and Minghao go furniture shopping and hopefully don't get kicked out of this store. (reuploaded)





	Furniture Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> xiao xue (little snow- nickname) xue guang (brilliant (light) snow) -> su Kwang 雪光  
> rui (intelligent) 睿  
> yes this is set in the same universe as Anniversary

“Kim Mingyu. I said the cedar one. Why is there an ebony stained coffee table?” Minghao gestures to the incriminating furniture with one hand. The other is on his hip.

“The ebony looks better with our living room set.” Mingyu replies firmly, but he shakes the batter a bit faster now.

“I. Told. You. Cedar.”

“But the ebony totally provides a nicer compliment.” Mingyu keeps stirring the batter faster.

The other man stares at Mingyu’s nervous stirring. A deep sigh. “Fine, but I get the final say to the kids’ beds.” Mingyu’s stirring stops.

“You’re lucky they’re only four and care about their favorite colors.” The elder puts down the bowl on the kitchen counter. “Hey Babe, who’s babysitting them while we pick out their beds?”

“Aren’t they heading over Wonwoo hyung and Junhui hyung’s?” Minghao frowns again.

“Wonwoo hyung said they’re going to visit Junhui hyung’s parents that afternoon.”

“What about Soonyoung hyung and Jihoon hyung?” 

“Jihoon hyung said it’s impossible for Soonyoung hyung to keep track of five kids.”

“What? They can keep them inside. I’ll pay them to go to a kid’s café with the kids.”

“They’re visiting the mountains this weekend.”

“Ughhhhh.” Minghao leans into his husband. “But I don’t wanna bug Seokmin and Jeonghan hyung again.” Mingyu pats his husband’s head.   

The problem with furniture shopping with these two is the fact that they can stay at the store all day. Arguing. They knew it. This has caused them to be kicked out of a few furniture stores.

This time they agreed to make this as painless as possible, by asking the kids their favorite color.  

But the only other way to keep it painless as possible is to leave the kids out of the furniture trip. As much fun as running around the store with two four-year-olds sound... it’s the worst of the couple’s problems. Their daughter loves to escape the cart during a fight. Once she found out that she can run around without either of them stopping her for twenty minutes. Now she takes every chance she can. Their son is no better. He tags after his sister but stops at every fuzzy object he sees, to rub his face in it.

The couple hear the footsteps gathering outside the door. It looks like they’ll have to finish this discussion after the kids go to sleep. The door alarm system beeps with the correct passcode pressed in. The door slams open.

“Bye bye Uncle Seungkwan! Appa! Baba!” Two voices chime from the doorway. Rui and Sukwang run through the hallways.

“Wait! Don’t shoo away Seungkwan!” Mingyu runs toward the door, past the twins. “Seungkwan-ah!”

Minghao peers from the corner. “Rui, your shoes.” Rui stops and looks down. He sheepishly grins and runs back to the entranceway. His twin laughs at his folly. Mingyu walks back into the living room with Rui, Seungkwan in tow.

“Appa, what’s for dinner?” Sukwang hugs Mingyu’s legs so tight that he trips. Seungkwan manages to grab Mingyu barely in time.

“Shrimp and vegetable tempura, but if you don’t get off it’s just going to be nothing.” Sukwang immediately let’s go of Mingyu’s legs.

“Hyung. Why did you call me in?” Seungkwan taps his foot. “I need to get going before the rush hour traffic builds up.”

“Rush hour traffic? Seungkwan, you live two complexes over.”

“I’m going to the library to study.”

“Kids, go watch some tv after washing up.” Minghao says. The two immediately scramble for the wash room. As soon as the kids leave the room, Minghao turns to Seungkwan. “Seungkwanie can you please watch them this Saturday? Mingyu and I have no one else to watch them.”

“What’s in it for me?”

“Mingyu can go over and cook for you for dinner three times next month.”

“Hey, don’t just loan me over willy nilly without my saying!” Mingyu cuts in from the kitchen.

“So no deal. Just get Seokmin hyung to watch them. If that’s all you want from me, I’m leaving.” Seungkwan turns to leave. A hand reaches out to stop him from leaving. Surprisingly it’s Minghao this time.

“Boo Seungkwan I will tell Jeonghan hyung the real reason you did not go over to their house last Wednesday.” Seungkwan freezes.

The classic scorpio intimidation tactic perfected by both Jihoon hyung and Minghao. Mingyu sighs watching from the kitchen, as Seungkwan ends up agreeing to watch the kids this Saturday. Being on the receiving end of that, trips you up into agreeing whatever Jihoon or Minghao wants. Mingyu hopes the kids never pick up on it. The kids run past the adults to watch their favorite show.

Rui stops. “Is Uncle Seungkwan staying with us for dinner?”

“Sorry bub. I’ve got some studying to do.” He pats Rui’s head. “But I’ll be over Saturday and we can go to that waffle café I was telling you guys about.”

Rui looks with wide eyed excitement at his dads. “Appa! Baba! WE GET TO EAT WAFFLES!!!!” The boy squeezes tightly to Seungkwan’s leg.

Minghao squats to be at face level with his son, “Rui what do you tell Uncle Seungkwan about the idea?”

“UNCLE SEUNGKWAN I LOVE WAFFLES!”

“Inside voices Rui,” Mingyu reminds his son from the kitchen.

“Uncle Seungkwan I love waffles.” Comes the muffled voice of Rui rubbing his face into Seungkwan’s pant leg.

The peach haired man laughs and rustles the boy’s hair. “Waffles are great. Okay, I got to get going now. I’ll see you guys tomorrow. Bye guys!” Minghao picks up the boy to allow Seungkwan to escape before someone else in the household stops him.

“Bye Seungkwan/Uncle Seungkwan.” The males of the apartment chorus. The entry way door shuts.

Mingyu pulls out the last of the vegetable tempura from the frying batter. “Hey Sukwang, where are your manners?” The mentioned person keeps their eyes glued to the tv screen. “Sukwang. Sukwang. Sukwang!” The girl turns around. Her eyes round with confusion. Mingyu sighs. “Hao, can you make the shrimp?

“Rui, do you want to make shrimp tempura with me?” The boy nods his head excited to get to help in the kitchen.

Mingyu approaches their daughter after turning off the tv, “Sukwang do you know why I turned off the TV?”

She looks around before answering, “…. Is it because Uncle Seungkwan isn’t here anymore?” At the confirmation nod from Mingyu, she frowns. “Why didn’t he say good bye?”

“He did. We need to talk about your TV attention problem.”

“I don’t have one.”

“Snow angel, you do. You’re getting too absorbed with the screen that you’re not paying attention to when someone is talking to you.”

She crosses her arms, sticking out her bottom lip. She resembles Minghao so much when she gets pouty.

“I want you to think hard about it. How many times have we had to turn off the tv for you to say good bye to a guest?”

 Mingyu can see Sukwang’s brain whirring.  “OH.” 

“Mingyu, the tempura is done!!”

“Mingyu and Sukwang enter the kitchen. There’s a platter of half eaten vegetable tempura on the table. Both Minghao and Rui have shrimp sticking out of their mouths. “Minghao! What are you teaching Rui?!”

“BABA! THAT’S NOT FAIR!” Minghao plops a shrimp tempura in Sukwang’s mouth.

“It is now. You have a shrimp tempura. Rui has one. I had one. Appa is getting one.” He then proceeds to shove one in Mingyu’s mouth.

Mingyu sighs, chewing on the shrimp. He joins his family for dinner.

 

It’s Saturday. Mingyu rolls over. Once again, Minghao has stolen the blankets overnight. “Hao, wake up.” He scoots over to his burrito blanket husband. “Babe.” Minghao is still sleeping soundly. He attempts to unwrap the other. After five minutes of prying a corner of the blanket from Minghao’s grip, he finally uncovered Minghao’s head. “Psssst.” He loudly whispers. Mingyu knows the repercussions of trying to wake up his husband like this up close but seeing as how Minghao isn’t moving….   Mingyu tempts fate by scooting close enough to give soft kisses to Minghao’s neck. The burrito starts moving.  Mingyu escapes to the bathroom.

Minghao unravels himself from his blanket burrito after hearing the bathroom door slam. He grabs his phone to check the time. It’s 7 in the morning. Seungkwan will be arriving in an hour.

 

This bed frame is perfect! Or so Mingyu thought. Yet Minghao is pointing out that it’s too big for Rui. It’s been two hours already and they still couldn’t find the bedframes matching their requirements: sturdy, not metal, matches the aesthetics the two have planned for each room, and is the kid’s favorite color. “It’s purple.  Do you know how hard it is to find a wooden purple bedframe? Besides Rui can grow into it.”

“Okay but it’s easier than finding a yellow one. Why is everything separated by blue or pinks for kids?” Minghao sighs. “Maybe we should just get them their favorite colors as bedspreads.”

An idea occurs to Mingyu, “Oh! Let’s just buy one of these white wooden ones and paint it!”

“OH! Nice idea!” The couple high fives and dabs.

 Minghao and Mingyu runs over to the bedframes that caught their eye. “Let’s buy this one.”

Shit. The two eye each other.

“Whose is yours for?” They simultaneously ask each other.

“Obviously XueGuang/Rui.” Oh, thank goodness. The fact they have two kids is a blessing sometimes.

Today has definitely been one of the better shopping trips.

“Now to get them a bed stand.” Minghao starts to walk down the aisle.

Mingyu concluded too soon. “Bed stand or book shelf?”

“Isn’t the book shelf going in the play room? They still need a bed stand too.”

“If they have their own rooms at this point why not just put a bookshelf in their rooms too? They’ll need one eventually for whatever they decide to collect.”

“Then what about the playroom?”

“The playroom doesn’t need one then.”

Another argument starts up again.

 

The exhausted couple return to the apartment complex. Somehow the staff members at the furniture decided not to kick them out as seeing how they actually had something to order today. It’s now 3 o’ clock. Hopefully Seungkwan was okay, seeing as how he hadn’t texted the couple since they returned from the waffle café- they did return from the waffle café, right?

He sends Minghao a nervous glance.

“What?”

“Do you think they’re still at the waffle café?”

“You’re being silly. Seungkwan wouldn’t let them stay there for four hours. Just open the door.” A hand pats his shoulder comfortingly.

Mingyu nervously unlocks the door. The door opens. Laughter can be heard. Mingyu breathes a sigh of relief.  Minghao elbows him.

As they enter the living room, the couple see Seungkwan and Sukwang giggling at Rui pretending to have fainted. It’s a familiar game to the couple. Seungkwan is pretending to be the nosy next-door neighborhood (which isn’t much of a pretend). Rui is a baker. Sukwang is the fairy godmother. A giant stuffed bunny, Tosun is the heroine of their pretend game. 

The trio turns toward the front door. All three faces light up. Rui sits up, squeezing Tosun. Seungkwan sighs in relief, falling into the couch cushions. Sukwang jumps off the couch.

“THE WAFFLE CAFÉ IS SO COOL! RUI HOGGED ALL OF THE WAFFLES UNCLE SEUNGKWAN ORDERED FOR US!”

“I did not!”

“Did too!”

“What kind of waffles did you two get?” Minghao holds back a sigh from an upcoming waffle trial that will surely appear for breakfast in three days.

“I got a bunny with strawberries!” Rui runs up to his dads, dragging Tosun. “Susu got a lion!”

“You like lions now?” Minghao pats her head.

“No, Uncle Seungkwan was telling us about a really cool lion he and Uncle Seokmin met once.” Sukwang states. Mingyu has to hold back his laughter by picking up both Rui and Tosun to pull Tosun to his mouth.

With a wry smile Minghao asks, “Was the lion’s name Hoshi per chance?” Both kids’ jaws drop.

“You know the story too?!” “Uncle Seungkwan did you lie?!”

Seungkwan somehow holds his dignity together between the kids’ questions and the couples’ amused glances, “I would never lie to you kids,” He tells them solemnly. “Your dads know because Uncle Seokmin told them.” He gets up from the couch. “Well I better go now that your dads are here. Come give me a hug good bye.” Seungkwan closes his eyes ready for impact. The impact is much heavier than he expected because he’s falling back into the couch. He hears the kids giggling. Seungkwan sighs. “Mingyu hyung. Myungho hyung. Really?”

“Our thanks for watching the kids Seungkwanie.” Seungkwan rolls his eyes.

“Kids come pull your dads off me.”

Instead, Seungkwan feels the weight of two adult bodies attach himself to him. “And you guys wonder why I spend my other free time here.” He wonders aloud. The twins giggle.

Mingyu and Minghao get off Seungkwan and pull him up.

“Bye Uncle Seungkwan!” The kids bid Seungkwan farewell.

“I’ll see you guys Monday.” He waves to them before escaping to the entrance way. The dads laugh.

They get comfortable on the sofa. Each pull up a kid on to their lap to talk about their days, “Tell us more about the waffle café.”


End file.
